Be My Valentine
by Battygirl
Summary: Deletion has been canceled. Please read new chapter for details.
1. Notes and the Dance

**A/N: Okay, I really wanted to write a fic with their English names so here it is, I also really wanted to just write this as well, so hope ya like it!**

**To all my fucking reviewers (this is only to those who feel that they should flame me b/c they're simply faggots and see it fit): FUCK OFF! Alright! I don't give a shit if you think Jaden and Alexis should be together...b/c to me, no matter what, you'll always be wrong...Now, about those reviews; I thank those who actually gave me good comments such as they enjoyed the writng and can see that it's still technically an AlexisXJaden story...just a little bit of ChazzXAlexis...should make that clear now...I just preferr the second pairing... To those who said I suck: I don't care what you say...and to retort, If I suck, than Jaden's a fag...Now I know the second's true...and the only reason I say that is because he's GAY! I know GAY people! There is one in my school! Jaden is a lot like him! Always HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY and too oblivious to notice how incredibly stupid they are! Also, if you're gonna flame me, at least have the gall, to write a signed review...I aint takin' it, but, I'm leaving the anonymous review enabled so my English Teach can give me reviews. But any faggots are to tell me in a SIGNED review how much they hate me so that we can have a conversation online through e-mail...Now if you hate the story, don't tell me, cuz I don't care about you...but if you like the writing, tell me, go ahead, i'm okay with that...what I'm not okay with are fuckers who think they're all high and mighty and think they can make me feel shitty enough to take this story off...cuz you're wrong...I already made that mistake with another story! So if ya hate it, I don't give a shit, just have enough gall to tell me in a signed review...unless you're chicken though...Bawk, bawk, bawk...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! So there and fuck off if ya don't like the pairing! (gives the bird to all anonymous reviewers who sent shitty reviews)**

**

* * *

**

Be My Valentine

**(Alexis' POV)**

I was walking through the halls in anger. It was a few days before the Valentine's Day dance and I was being bombarded with Valentines notes all day! I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Chazz Princeton running up to me. I moaned. I knew what he wanted...I learned enough about what he felt for me during that damned duel! Couldn't he see that I didn't want him! I wanted Jaden, yet he was the only guy in this school who hadn't given me a valentine! I stood, waiting for Chazz to beg me to accept his Valentine note. He stooped for a moment, trying to catch his breath before standing and smiling that sweet, yet stupid smile of his. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw that paper in his hand.

His smile faded into a frown before he held up the note, and said in an out-of-character-like, quiet voice, "Here."

I stared at him for a moment before he said more confidently, "I know you may not want this, and I know for a fact that you've already gotten hundreds, but please just accept one more...please..."

I sighed; I didn't have the heart to turn him down after that. I might as well take it so I don't crush him again like I did in our duel. With a gentle smile, I took the note from him, making him smile before he ran off to his next class. I placed the note in my notebook, only to be sadly forgotten for the rest of the day

--Later that day, after classes and in the Obelisk girl's dormitory—

I threw my books down on my bed after finishing my homework and fell down beside them. I notice something sticking out of my notebook, and sit up, taking it from the pages. I opened the folded paper and skim over the writing to find it was the note Chazz gave me earlier that day. It read simply:

_Dearest Alexis,_

_I know you must really hate me for what I did...and if you are, let me start this by saying I'm sorry...I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you hate me...I know you're probably gonna want to throw this note away after you read the following, but please don't...I also know that you're sick of hearing this from me, but I love you...I wanted to ask you, though I know already that you'll say no, will you be my date to the Valentine's Dance? Will you simply consider being mine for one day? Just consider being at my side for just one, meaningless day? I know you'll say 'no', but please just consider this simple wish...Also, if and when you do say 'no', could you let me down easy? I may have faced a life of scorn, but this'll still hurt when you say no to me...I love you..._

_-Chazz_

I sighed; why did he have to do this? Ah well, I wouldn't answer it tonight...I wanted Jaden's reply first. I got out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a quick Valentine to Jaden. If worse came to worse, and Jaden said 'no', then I'd say yes to Chazz: My new official back-up date. Sure it was mean to think of someone like that, but it was true...I sat the finished note on my bedside table and lie under the covers and fell swiftly to sleep.

--The next day, at the Slifer dorms--

I knocked on Jaden's door, smiling as I held my note. He opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

I smiled as I handed him my note and said, "Here, Jaden."

He took it, opened it and skimmed over the writing before smiling and saying with enthusiasm, "That'd be great Alexis! In fact, I was gonna ask you tonight!" he replied, smiling.

I smiled back and told him to meet me at the pier in an hour. He nodded before closing the door. I smiled before walking to my brother's room, Chazz's note in hand; I had one more thing I needed to do.

**(Chazz's POV)**

I sat with Atticus (sp?) in his room, speaking to him about the upcoming dance.

"So, did you give her that note?" he asked.

Atticus was the one who'd told me to write that note to Alexis and give it to her. He didn't know how much it scared me though. I knew she'd say 'no'. There was no way she'd even consider agreeing to go with me. What scared me was that I was afraid she might hate me after she read it. She was probably still mad at me anyway for that duel and I was afraid she'd hate me, possibly, even more.

"Yeah...I did..." I said solemnly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing...don't worry", I said masking my sadness.

"Okay..." he said, obviously still suspicious.

We heard a knock on the door and he answered it, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Hey Alexis, you wanna come in?" he asked, making me jerk my head up.

"No, that's alright, I just need you to give this to Chazz for me okay? I'll see ya later", she replied walking away.

Atticus closed the door and walked over to me, handing me the paper in his hands. I took it and opened it, skimming over the writing before crumpling it up and throwing it to the side.

"What'd it say?" Atticus asked as I buried my face in my hands.

He picked it up and read it before sighing. He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders as he sat the note I gave her down as I cried silently to myself. That's kinda what I liked about Atticus, he was someone I could cry on, and someone who was there for me when no one else would want to be. But...I don't understand...I mean, I knew it'd hurt, but why did it hurt so badly! Was this pain I've allowed her to inflict on me somehow worse than the scorn my brothers gave me? I should be used to this kind of pain shouldn't I?

I sighed and lay my head on Atticus' shoulder and let my now silent tears run down my cheek to the cloth of his cloak. He still had a brotherly arm around my shoulders and I felt I finally had the brother I always asked for. That's exactly what he was...the older brother I've never had.

"I'm sorry this happened..." he said making me jerk my head up again.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Because I'm the one who talked you into dueling her, to write that note and give it to her...I'm sorry..." he explained.

"You don't need to be sorry, I brought this upon myself...I didn't have to listen to you...I guess I was just so desperate to have you sister care about me that I was ready to try anything no matter what..." I said staring down.

He said nothing more and just held me close to him trying to comfort me best he could.

--The Valentine's Day Dance—

As Atticus danced with, like, three girls, Alexis danced with Jaden, and even Syrus danced with a younger Obelisk girl, I sat alone in a dark little corner of the room near the balcony of the Obelisk ball room. I was probably the only guy...no scratch that, the only human in the school, who didn't have a date! I sighed and snuck away knowing I wouldn't be asked to dance anyway. I didn't even really like to dance, I just wanted to come with Alexis...I'd be more then happy to dance with her if she asked...but of course, she didn't want me...and probably never would...I leaned on the railing of the second floor balcony and sighed when I thought of this. After a few minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder to find Atticus standing behind me.

"Hey Chazz, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, considering I'm the only person here alone and the person I'm desperately trying to get with is in another's arms; I'm totally fine, thanks for asking", I replied sadly.

"Sorry I asked..." he said leaning against the rail with me.

This dance wasn't exactly formal, but you had to at least dress nice...He was wearing a dark-blue tux that had sleeves, just a tad longer than his arms. I was simply wearing my usual clothes, I mean, it's not like I was here with anyone.

"You don't have to apologize big brother..." I said turning away.

"Chazz, why did you call me that?" he asked.

"You've been more of a brother to me than my real brothers..." I explained.

Atticus was quiet for a moment as we stared out at the sky. I hated thinking about my brothers like this...They didn't care about me...they just wanted to make my life miserable! I sigh and fight back tears when I think about the way they yelled at me after the interschool duel. Atticus noticed this and put an arm around me again, trying to comfort me. All I wanted was for someone to care...and I'm glad that Atticus did, but what I really wanted was for Alexis to care about me like this...even if it was just for tonight...I sighed as heard footsteps behind us, but didn't look. I didn't care who it was... I felt Atticus take his arm off me and finally looked up when he walked away to see Alexis in his place. I blushed and looked away.

"Hey, how's your night been?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Fine..." I replied simply.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine...why do you care anyway?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay...I thought you'd like it if I cared", she responded.

"...I do...you've just never cared about me before now..." I said staring away.

"I'm sorry Chazz...I know I hurt you...and I didn't mean to...I'm sorry..." she said taking my arm and laying her head on my shoulder.

I smiled...I knew it was pity, but it was care nonetheless. At least I knew she didn't hate me now...

"Do you wanna dance?" she said smiling up at me.

"What about Jaden?" I asked.

"He's hanging out with Syrus...and I thought I might as well dance with you since you asked me to come as well", she said smiling up at me.

I blushed before replying simply, "Sure..."

She took my hand and led me back inside as the last slow song played. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and took my right hand in hers while I placed my hand on her waist. Once the music got going she laid her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes as we danced to slow, steady rhythm. I smiled when she did and held her close. I'd never been happier and this was the thing that's ever happened to me...well...that's where I'm wrong...it got better...At one point in the song, she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and blushed as she closed her eyes and her soft lips met mine. I closed my eyes as she kissed me, pushing a little harder against my mouth.

When she broke the kiss she moved to my ear and whispered sweetly, "Happy Valentines Day Chazz..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: YAY! I hope you guys loved it! Please review!**


	2. Please Read Me!

Dear Loser Flamers who have no lives—whatsoever,

I have read your pathetic cries and am honestly disappointed. I'd like to point out, before I go any further, and say that I forgot what I wrote in that A/N in the first (and only) chapter to piss you off, but what the hell, I'm reading it again. Hm…I have no problems with most of what I wrote. To be honest, I don't think I stressed things enough with you idiots. I. Don't. Care! Agh! I hvae nothing against gays--I like 'em in fact; they're way fun to be around but I'm not going to take back what I said about this retarded character. I get that you might have been offended, but stop bitchin' at me! It's like—'Okay…okay…okay—SHUT UP!' It's not so much that I'm 'hurt', or 'sad', I'm just sick and tired of the stupid flames! They're not even very good flames either! I appreciate that you've taken the time to write these flames (albeit how really stupid they are…)

The real reason I'm posting this in every story I'm deleting is because, well I'm deleting them. I have lost complete interest in Yu-Gi-Oh GX--It's gotten SO retarded! It's lost the cuddly and chubby...what was his name? English Dub it was Chumley or sommin' right? Whatever, anyway--now it's just got some loser dinosaur obsessed dude who's apparently gay for Jaden (Syrus is too cute and needs a brother-type figure for me to consider him gay for the stupid SOB) and I'll be deleting all stories I deem as either 'not well written' or just 'didn't much like it the first time around'. This _is_ one of those stories, but I'd like to pressure that _**I'm not doing this because of flames!!!!!**_ I couldn't care less about your meaningless lives and stupid flames…I really couldn't. However, I want to clean out my stories a little and this just happens to be one I don't want to have up anymore. For anyone who actually _liked_ this story, I apologize. I'm just done with it. Especially with those I have in the GX section. The only story I think I'll be keeping in the GX section is 'Why Can't You Love Me'. I don't completely hate that story.

Thank you for reading. Oh, and one final piece of business between me and the flamers; My teacher will not be reading and reviewing my stories. I am disabling the anonymous reviews. If you have something to say, you will have no choice but to leave a signed review or shove it up your ass and shut the fuck up. I will be giving these 'soon-to-be-deleted' stories until February 1st, at…I dunno...11:59 PM and then I will delete them how I see fit, with or without replies to this letter.

Yours,

Battygirl

P.S: Don't forget to leave a review on this one! XD


	3. Deletion results

Dear Readers, Reviewers, and Flamers,

I realize that this is after the deadline I meant to meet, but I didn't have a chance to log in or anything yesterday due to unforseen circumstances. I stand by what I said though. I haven't gotten any flames or wishes to delete my stories so I suppose I'll be leaving them up. If you really have a complaint. Just keep it to yourself. I won't be working more on these anyway so just shut up! If anyone wants to take over 'What do I want for Christmas?'be my guest. I don't really care anymore, just email me and lemme know okay? Later.

Yours,

Battygirl


End file.
